


clockwork heart

by your_time_is_ticking



Category: The Naturals - Jennifer Lynn Barnes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_time_is_ticking/pseuds/your_time_is_ticking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 strikes till her clockwork heart bleeds red thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clockwork heart

I felt him before I saw him.

I always wondered what it was like,to be so attuned towards someone that you could feel their mere presence. Nonna always told me that's how she knew she loved nonno. She was attuned to him like clockwork. So much that when she read the many journals he left her, she could feel him whispering the words into her ear. The sentence “he made me fall in love” never dripped off her lips. The phrase was accurate for some but she knew those letters did not spell out her love.

It was always " _He made my heart into thread"_

**_“so when he was gone and i thought of him, he could pull on the strings”_ **

And she said that's why it hurt so much, when ever she saw something and couldnt wait to get home so she could tell him. For every brief peaceful moment of forgetfulness, that had drowned her at sea, would equal a pull of a thousand red threads that burrowed into her veins and lungs,

And made her resurface. Again. Without him.

 

It had only had taken twelve strikes on my clockwork heart to bleed red thread.

 

**ONE.**

It was only when he pulled the blanket back and his fingertips rested against my hip, that i turned to face him. His body was the work of asta. That's what my mother called them, fallen stars that couldn’t accept their fate of descending into oblivion. So their hatred webbed them a new body. They evolved into Dark tiny little things that made themselves at home inside humans. Dean’s body was the work of their bittersweet whisperings, that had a way of making fears turn into truth. His muscles were formed out of a thousand moments of raw knuckles meeting blood stained walls.and a thousand times of “ _you deserve this”._

I watched his eyes quickly take on a shade of mischief as his arms, fully engulfed me, and pulled me close.His cheek resting on top of my shoulder as he slowly curled himself against me.

“Who are you”i asked

His mouth tipped into a slow smile, he was a boy who adored the games we played with each other. But like any game with dean, they were stamped with time limits.

“Just some nothing you met on a random day”he muttered

“But you're not nothing,you're special”

“No,i’m not,theirs millions like me”he said

“Then where are they” i said

“go to sleep cassie”

“no seriously if their millions like you, then where are they?”

“They're all hiding behind the tree’s”

“But if they're all hiding behind the trees then their not really-”

He shushed me as he wrapped a curl of my hair onto his finger

“Go to sleep” he said more forcefully

With each kiss he pressed to my forehead,my eyelids grew more heavy and dreary.Until His warm arms swept me into complete utter darkness.

 

**SIX**

 

White hot flashes broke out onto the sky. I backed away from the window and turned to face dean’s room. It had someone living in it for six years and it still managed to look empty. Untouched.

Dean was lying down on the hardwood floor, his back stretching as his mouth bared a quiet yawn. He raised two fingers,beckoning me to come here. I laid down next to him, well as close to him as i could get without knocking anything over.

He was completely surrounded by paper towns, and after grabbing another stack of paper, i started confining the plain architecture with colorful intricate valleys. I rested them against his shoulders and on his stomach. I even put them on his dark lovely eyebrows, that started furrowing in a way he only did when he was trying to hold back laughter.

He took hold of the origami piece that crept near his eyelid “What are you doing now you strange strange girl” his face softened as he acknowledged what he was holding.

“You know i could never understand why people think valley’s are so dull.” i said as i carefully crept over him “they’re filled with flowers and crooked trees. The grass is being constantly kissed by butterflies and bees over and over again. The bright colors that light up the open sky…...valleys are filled with so much life, how can anyone not recognize them as beautiful ?” i whispered

“My father didn't name me dean after that. He named me dean because it meant leader ” he said

but my mind was racing over all the other things he wasn't saying

_Leaders are the ones who are in power. they’re the puppet masters. They’re the one’s who are always in control...and my father always wants me to be in control regardless of what situation im in_

My hand drifted down his face until it landed on his lips, by god i was a little obsessed with his lips. But it was moments like these i wanted to belittle it “You know if you ever go to the porsmork Valley in iceland,and it's nighttime,and all the bright colors go away,it's still beautiful. When life gets dark it just makes way for your stars to shine brighter.” I slowly felt his legs wrap around me, sharp and vise like. he pressed a kiss onto my throat and then worked himself up to my mouth. All thoughts of anything else but dean redding vanished.

_NINE_

 

It had been two days since my mother's “funeral” and i hadn't stepped foot outside of my room. I walked out of my closet only to see sloane hovered over her laptop “what are you doing?”

Her doe like eyes widen “Nothing” she said quickly closing her computer.

I saw enough to gather it was an article. The title struck out the most me.

**_15 ways to help a friend or loved one going through a tough time_ **

Jesus sloane.

I really needed to get my shit together.

I walked over to my drawer and saw paper roses surrounding my lamp.

“Sloane?”

“Hmm?”

“Has dean been in my room”

She jumped onto her bed with a book under her arm “yes”she said slowly

I narrowed my eyes at her “and what exactly was he doing in our room”

“I have been sworn to secrecy”

“You lying little traitor he promised you coffee didn't he”

“A week’s supply of it now if you'll excuse me,i’d like to get back to the effect of gravitational pull on reproduction and development”

"fine.whatever"

“cassie if you don’t leave now i'm going to tell you how-

“allright” I exclaimed and, very quickly, evacuated out of the room

as I was walking down the stairs I unfolded one of the huge paper roses.

I expected him to have written down a quote, a poem, …maybe even a dean redding original. But instead hidden inside the stem was a blue topaz necklace. I unwrapped the note that was taped onto the intricate chain. Find me and you get a crown and 3 wishes. Don’t and you grant me 6.

I felt a Cheshire like smile spread over my lips. Fair game.

I searched around the pool and the yard, basement, I even looked out on the roof,still no luck.

Lastly I came upon his room and looked around. I let my fingertips trace the pale walls until I felt it. Hollow. And banged on it twice until the wall opened up to a dark room. i searched everywhere and the smug bastard wasn’t anywhere to be found.

I was just about to give up when I heard a chuckle in the corner and suddenly felt a soft breath against my rear neck.

“executing a manhunt now are we?” he said looping a finger onto my belt loop and pulling me closer

I turned to face him and propped my chin against his chest “what do you want”

“what do you mean ?”

“ don’t play stupid with me dean. it's not an endearing look on you. I lost so state your six things”

“hmm well I think we can say you won by sheer perseverance” he grinned

“don’t satisfactory-BS-medal talk me” i narrowed my eyes at him “I lost-“

he cupped a hand around my mouth and gazed down at me “ I don’t want six things,cassie, I only want one, and that’s to make you happy so-“ he walked away and grabbed the box that was resting on the floor. When he opened it, I thought my mouth might actually drop to the floor. The crown almost appeared to have been whispered out of the pages of a fantasy book. It looked like a black spiraling spider web that was adorned with glistening stars. I almost didn’t want him to put in on me based on the fact that it would mean I wouldn’t be able to stare at it anymore..

“and now you may ask away”

“how many”

“as many as you’d like”

 

**ELEVEN**

 

The first thing I wanted to wish for was for him to tell me a story.

I knew he would put up a fit but eventually give in.

For in retrospect dean loved telling stories.

And I loved listening to his voice

My head was rested against the bark of a tree and deans head was in my lap.

“What kind of story do you want to hear” he said

“a love story off course”

he smiled “well then have you ever heard of the town ravendale ?”

I shook my head softly bending my toes against the grass

“there was a man who lived there, on the highest hill in all of ravendale, and ever since he was a young boy he had always read the moon a story at the start of each dawn. and at the end of each night the moon had fallen a little bit more in love with him. One night he went out to his garden and realized just how dark the night was, he never pondered on this before because the moonlight had always shined on him the brightest no matter where he’d travel to. While he was out in his garden he came upon a strange women lying on top of his rose bushes. Her skin glowed out light and her hair burst of dark blue flames. Almost as if he had been possessed, he immediately carried her inside and rested her on his bed. And awaited for the moment the strange creature would awaken. He observed the black and blue bruises on her neck and he, impulsively, reached out to bandage it. When suddenly she reached out and grabbed his wrist.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever until the man asked how she got her bruises

“I fell from the sky”she replied”

“she came to him”I said

dean nodded as he reached out to grasp a bit of my hair “he discovered that out as well”

“AND ?”

“and they stayed with each other until-“

“until what ?”

“until she had to leave again”

“why did she leave” I asked

“because she was not meant to shine on the ground she was meant to shine in the sky. But she did leave him something”

“and that would be ?”

deans eyes lit with amusement “maybe I’ll tell you some other time”

 

**TWELVE**

 

Me and lila stepped inside and it only took 5 seconds for everyone to erupt.

“jesus” said judd, watching me

me and my blood splattered face, dirt and mud kissing my whole entire body.

I slid down to the wall and stayed there for what felt like forever.

I don’t remember what they said, it was like their voices were running away from me.

He didn’t say anything when he saw me. He grabbed me and carried me up the stairs towards the bathroom. He unbuttoned my shirt and pants after he turned on the shower.

All I felt was dean. His hands that danced themselves into my hair. His voice that murmured into my ear about how everything was going to be allright. All the bad things that were dispersed off me and into the drain. All his stories that cocooned themselves around me. The man that fell in love with a girl made out of paper. the man that wasn’t a man but a place, a dark room that breathed its thoughts onto the walls. The man who was given the universe by the moon and kept it in a jar under his floorboards.

He put the towel around  me and picked me out of the tub. i stood on my toes and whispered against his ear  

**Author's Note:**

> (insp by amanda palmers animation video and this happened ??)


End file.
